Michelle (Video Game)
Michelle is an original character that appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. She is a cold bully, who seems to hide her fear through a hurtful exterior. Personality Michelle is at first very antagonistic, bullying Clementine, and demanding her supplies. However, as soon as she accidentally kills Omid, she panics and begins to break down, possible that she may have never killed anyone (or at least anyone alive) before. She begins to apologize, insisting it was an accident before Christa executes her without a second thought. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Michelle's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" After Clementine accidentally drops her bottle of water underneath a bathroom stall, Michelle makes her appearance. Clementine attempts to evade Michelle in the closed stall by standing on the toilet seat, though Michelle still finds and threatens Clementine. She holds Clementine hostage while she complains about the limited amount of supplies in the bag, even insulting Clementine's picture of Lee, calling him a "bozo". After Michelle demands that Clementine hand her hat over, Omid sneaks in through the bathroom door after hearing the commotion. He attempts to subdue Michelle by sneaking behind her and taking the gun. This attempt doesn't succeed, however, as the door slams shut loudly. Michelle panics and accidentally shoots Omid without hesitating in a fatal response. Christa, alerted to the chaos, rushes in to see Omid dead and Michelle apologizing. Christa promptly puts down Michelle while she surrenders. Death Killed By *Christa After shooting and killing Omid by accident, Michelle panics as she did not intend to kill anyone. Christa comes in and Michelle throws her hands in the air to surrender, but Christa, in grief of Omid's death, shoots Michelle in the abdomen, killing her. As she was not put down to prevent reanimation, it is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michelle has killed: *Omid (Accidental) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clementine Michelle does not care very much for Clementine, and shows no qualms about robbing her despite her young age. Throughout their interaction, Michelle (quite unnecessarily) holds Clementine at gunpoint. She demands that Clementine surrenders all of her possessions, including her hat. She refers to all of Clementine's possessions as "shit, shit, and more shit" in flagrant disregard of Clementine's personal effects. After her and Omid's deaths, Clementine felt guilty at having been so careless with her gun, but it is unknown whether or not she or Christa prevented her reanimation by shooting her in the head. Omid Omid never officially meets Michelle, but it can be assumed that the two would have been hostile to one another. When Omid finds Michelle holding Clementine at gunpoint, he immediately moves in to stop her from hurting the girl, resulting in his death. Michelle shows extreme remorse at having killed Omid, possibly because she had never killed anyone before. Christa Christa hates Michelle with a burning passion, knowing that she is Omid's killer. Christa does not hesitate to shoot her dead, even though Michelle was surrendering shortly before she had been shot. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"All That Remains" Trivia *Michelle is one of the many characters whose name has only been mentioned in credits. *She is the first character to kill another survivor in Season Two, this character being Omid. **She is also the first character to accidentally kill another survivor in Season Two. *From her dialogue, she mentions a previous group had better items, implying she was a raider. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Deceased Category:Gil's Pitstop Category:NPC